A Day Off
by The Chaos Dragoness
Summary: A short and sweet friendship one-shot between Demyx and my OC Xinre as they hang out together on their day off. Summary sucks, but the story is pretty good.


_Holy crap, has it really been that long since I last posted anything? *checks date on computer* O_O Wow... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. It's just a cute little friendship fic about Demyx and my OC Xinre._

_I DON'T OWN DEMYX, BUT I DO OWN XINRE AND NYX (even tho her name is only mentioned). IF YOU STEAL HER, XIGBAR WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD._

**XxX**

Xinre sat on the couch in the Grey room and sighed. She was bored, had no assignments, and there was no one around the castle to hang with. Her boyfriend Xigbar was out on a mission with Axel and wouldn't be back until much later, Zexion was in his library reading, and she knew Demyx was still asleep (even though it was almost noon) In her boredom, she started flinging her shuriken stars into the wall she was facing. As she was about to fling the fourth one, Saix caught it just before it stuck itself into the wall.

"Just because there's nothing to do doesn't mean you can destroy castle property," said the bluenette. "I swear to Kingdom Hearts, Xigbar's personality is rubbing off on you in a bad way." He pulled the other three remaining throwing stars out of the wall and handed them to Xinre, who banished them in a flurry of white feathers and green leaves.

"C'mon Saix, it's all in good fun," Xinre said.

"Fun doesn't mean destroying the Grey Room. Now find something to do or I'll put you on cleaning duty for the next month." Saix turned and disappeared through a corridor of darkness. Xinre then heard the distinct sound of a sitar being strummed behind her.

"Boy, X-Face must have male PMS or something," Demyx joked. Xinre giggled.

"Not as bad as Xaldin's. I'm surprised Nyx has stayed with him for this long."

Demyx shuddered. "Please don't mention her. She gives me the creeps. She always gives me this look like 'I will set you ablaze right now'"

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep pelting her with water balloons you'd both get along."

"Look who's talking, Miss I-sneak-turtle-food-into-Larxene's-breakfast-cereal." Both started laughing.

"Hey, I need some exercise and I was gonna go for a fly. Do you wanna join?" Xinre asked Demyx.

"Uh...sure, I guess." He said as he banished his sitar."How do we do that? Xaldin's the one who controls the wind element."

"Did you seriously forget?" Xinre asked. She sighed and grabbed her friend by the hand. "C'mon, let's go outside."

**XxX**

"I can't believe you've actually forgotten. And how long have I been in the Organization for?" Xinre mumbled to herself. They stopped when they exited the castle. Xinre then concentrated as she was surrounded by a green aura and began to morph. Soon a 20-foot tall green dragon with aquamarine eyes stood where she was.

"Oh. Right…" Demyx said. He then laughed nervously. Xinre simply smiled at her thickheaded pal and crouched down.

"Climb on. We don't have all day. Or all night. Whatever it is here," she said. Demyx backed away slightly and looked for an excuse to avoid flying, seeing as he wasn't very fond of heights.

"Erm…actually I have, uh…laundry I need to do. And well, I-" Xinre stopped him by grabbing him by his hood with her mouth and flung him onto her back as gently as a dragon could possibly manage.

"Now hold on tight buddy, I haven't had a chance to install seatbelts yet." She then took a running leap and they started to soar upwards. Demyx squeezed his eyes shut and clung to one of the black spikes sticking out of Xinre's back. Seconds later he felt things calm down. He felt a gentle breeze blowing through his hair and a scaly nose poking him.

"You can look now. It's beautiful down there." Xinre said. Demyx opened one eye and saw all the lights illuminating the Dark City. The light from Kingdom Hearts also shined down upon the city, which further added to the beauty of the scene.

"Wow…" Demyx said in memory of astonishment. He was so "astounded" by it all that he forgot to hang onto Xinre and he fell off her back. He started tumbling down into the darkness. Xinre quickly dove down and caught him before he landed on one of the buildings and, "glad" to know her best friend was safe, flew to the top of Memory Skyscraper with him gently in her claws. She set him down and perched beside him.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Demyx said. "I thought for sure I was toast."

"Not on my watch," Xinre said. "You're my best buddy, and I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Demyx smiled and relaxed with his back against one of Xinre's front legs, taking in the sight of the city around them.

"It really is beautiful," he said. "Its times like these I'm happy to have a friend like you. Y'know, the other Nobodies compare us to Axel and Roxas with how close we are."

"Yeah, I've heard that too," Xinre said with a small giggle. "Well, we deserve it since you're the one who extended the hand of friendship to me when Xigbar brought me here."

"I actually have to be thankful for Xiggy. Cuz without him, I wouldn't have met you." Demyx paused and let out a sigh. "I hope you two stay together forever when you get your hearts back."

"All in due time, my friend. All in due time…" Xinre said as she looked up at the nearly complete Kingdom Hearts. Thoughts of hanging around with Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx ran through her head as she wondered what it would be like to actually laugh again, involuntarily smile again, and feel love for her friends and boyfriend.

Demyx moved closer to Xinre and clung to her leg as the two friends stayed on top of the skyscraper. They looked out to the city for a couple hours longer, Just "glad" to be in each others presence. Finally, the lights in the city started to dim down for the night.

"It's getting late," Demyx said. "Everyone should be coming back from their missions now."

"Alright let's RTC, but let's take the long way instead of the corridor. And you don't have to worry because dragons have excellent night vision." Xinre said as she crouched down. Demyx carefully climbed onto her back and held onto the same black spike on her back as Xinre jumped up and soared back to the castle.

**XxX**

"I had a fun time with you today," Xinre (in her normal human form) said as she and Demyx walked back into the Grey Area.

"Me too," Demyx replied. "Maybe the next time the two of us have another day off together we can do that again?" he asked "hopefully," rubbing the back of his neck. Xinre smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe I'll try a few flying stunts like flips and corkscrews. It'll be like you're on a roller coaster ride."

"I can't wait!" He said with his normal goofy grin that always made Xinre laugh. Demyx then mustered up all the "courage" that he had and gave Xinre a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Both blushed when they pulled away and Demyx was about to say something, but just then a corridor of darkness opened in the Grey Area and out stepped Axel and Xigbar.

"Remind me NEVER to let you drive a Gummi Ship ever again." Axel said, his face contorted in memory of irritation.

"Can't promise you anything, Flamesilocks," Xigbar retorted. His sole eye the landed upon his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey, Dragon Lady!"

"Xig-Zag!" Xinre ran into Xigbar's open arms and gave him a kiss.

"Did you have fun today, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I spent the day hanging out with Demyx in the city. Bye, Dem!" Xinre waved good-bye to her best friend and walked hand-in-hand with Xigbar as they told each other about how their day went.

Demyx couldn't help but think that he felt something stir within his chest when he saw his best friends together and acting all lovey-dovey. He was puzzled about it, but brushed it off and went back to his room. He fell onto his bed, exhausted from the day's activities, and fell into a deep sleep. All the while he dreamed about Xinre, flying with her over the sea under a clear blue sky, sitting on the beach playing songs he wrote for her on his sitar, and cuddling on a blanket as they watched the sun disappear beneath the water together.

**Xx**The End**xX**


End file.
